Echoing Thoughts
by The Wishful Paradox
Summary: Alice and Jasper face struggles together as an unbreakable force. But what happens when they are separated? Takes place during New Moon. Alice and Jasper. Vampires.


**AN: So I was Googling myself - Don't knock it 'till you try it - and found this story painful to read, not even finished, and shamefully short of words. I tried to reassure myself by saying that I must have not been in my right mind when I wrote it, then found the files and got to work. You all on are such awesome readers and need the best. I hope you enjoy this updated, edited, and improved version of this story, and if you do (or don't) then send me a review.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight**

"Jasper! She jumped! There's no way you think I'm going to stay here while my best friend dies." Alice glared at her husband who stood across the room.

"We promised Edward we wouldn't mess up her life anymore." He argued back, "And you promised me you would stop looking into her future."

"She's my best friend." Alice whispered. Normally Jasper didn't get angry at her. Normally he understood where her feelings were coming from and respected them. It was strange fighting and Alice didn't like it.

"She's human. She would have died anyway." He pointed out harshly.

"All humans don't have to die. You had a sister in your human life. What if it were her?"

Jasper winced, just as Alice had planned for him to. Fighting with your other half made the weak spots easy to find. Alice hated it. "Jasper, really. Bella is family an-"

"One day you will have to face the facts that humans die. That's just the way things go. Bella isn't special." His voice was deadly. He tossed her the keys that he had been withholding from her. She caught them effortlessly, yet noted that he still threw them.

"Now go. And maybe get it a collar and a leash while you're out. It seems like it keeps running away. I would hate for it to wander off a cliff."

Alice paused at the doorway, not bothering for clothes or bags for she was in a hurry. She looked back at her love with agony rolling off in waves. If she were human, she would be crying. Not just from the hurtful words or the panic that filled her chest -Panic, she reflected, that was untempered by the reassuring calm she was used to- but at the life she lost and, through a young human, losing again.

"Jasper, for a gentleman, you can be really hurtful when you are mad." she whispered so only he could hear as she walked out of the house and to the garage. She was borrowing Carlisle's car. It was fastest besides Rose's. No one touched Rose's car.

The black Mercedes purred out of the drive and headed west, speeding farther and farther away from the vampire's current residence. Alice imagined that she could feel her still heart tearing in two, trying to find it's way home. One side pulled towards Bella. Alice knew she was needed there, leaving had been a bad idea and it was time that was rectified.

* * *

><p>Hours on the road only made her agony worse. She needed her mate. He had told her to go with not even a kind glance. Not a 'I love you' or a 'goodbye, drive safe', but a spiteful comment about cliffs.<p>

It was during these thoughts that Alice pulled off the freeway to refuel. Gas was one of the few things that a vampire needed while traveling by car. She filled the tank, charging the bill to Jasper's card. It wasn't much and it wouldn't matter, but it still felt nice. Yeah, they shared an account but they both had side accounts too -Alice's for shopping. Jasper's for books- Charging to his card was a petty act of rebellion. It was perfect.

Alice bent over the driver's seat to grab her wallet. A shrill whistle from across the row of pumps. Someone was catcalling her.

"Jazz, don-" Alice stopped herself before she finished the sentence. Vampires don't slip and talk to people who weren't there. But she was so used to his presence that she didn't even spare a part of her mind to think that he wasn't there. And he should be there. Yet he wasn't.

But the self-pity wouldn't help Charlie, she chided herself. She was going to have to be strong for Charlie. he had just lost his daughter. And she was going to have to tell Edward. That was going to be horrible.

Alice tried again to look ahead to what she was facing. There was still nothing. Her lack of sight bothered her more that she would admit. She shouldn't have to admit anything. Jasper should know.

And with those thoughts echoing through her head, Alice drove blindly onwards towards whatever struggles she would face.

**Last AN: Next Chapter hopefully before the end of this class...**


End file.
